


Excuse Me, Will You Date Me?

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy asks a strange woman to pretend to be his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me, Will You Date Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of my fic challenge. Honestly I don't know where it came from, but eh. I like it.

"Hey. My name is Randy and I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend," Randy Orton says as he leans on the counter next to the hot brunette.

She turns and looks over at him, one eyebrow raise. "Uhm, why exactly?"

"Well, there's this waitress who's been hitting on me since I got here and I may have told her that I was waiting for my girlfriend to get her to back off."

"Ah." She smiles and Randy nearly swallows his tongue. She's beautiful without smiling. With that smile, he's already hardening in his pants. "Just for the night?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. My friend stood me up and I was just having a drink before I headed home."

"So, pretend to be my girlfriend and I'll buy you dinner."

"Done. Let's go, honey."

Randy grins and holds his arm out for her, leading her over to the table he'd reserved. "So, what's your name?"

"Trish. Nice to meet you."

"You too." He looks up as the waitress approaches, a scowl on her face. "Hi. I'd like a beer-- Molson's if you have it." He turns his head to look at Trish and he smiles. "Hon?"

"I'll have a glass of the Chateau Beycheville." Trish smiles back at Randy, then turns her smile to the waitress who rolls her eyes and turns on her heel, walking away. "I think she's pissed."

"Looks like," Randy smiles a little crookedly.

She raises an eyebrow. "She's not just the waitress, is she?"

"Ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her."

"Told her you'd found someone new?"

"Yeah. Told her I'd met this beautiful woman at the gym I go to and that I just couldn't cheat on her, so I was breaking up with her so I could date this other woman."

Trish laughs a little. "Nice. So why'd you really break up with her?"

"She was... God, she was a bitch. I have a daughter. Ex-wife. I'd have to leave our dates occasionally for my daughter and she hated it. She'd do nothing but whine and complain that I wasn't spending enough time with her. I'm sorry, but my baby comes first. Always."

"Well, of course. I have a son. I could never date a guy who wasn't willing to take a back seat to my baby."

"Right?" Randy shakes his head and wonders what he'd have to do to make this a real date. He mentally smacks himself because he knows there's no way she'd ever accept a real date with him. "But I'd tried to break up with her because of that and she wouldn't take no for an answer. I think she pretty much didn't believe I have a girlfriend-- which, okay, valid-- but I think she's finally getting that I'm not available to her."

"Well, I'm happy to help." Trish leans over, placing her hand on his arm. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"She's coming back. Kiss me."

Randy leans in and presses his mouth to Trish's and he bites back a groan as she deepens the kiss. He slides his hand up, tangling in her thick, dark hair. When he hears the cleared throat, he pulls back a little and Trish gives him another quick kiss before he pulls back completely. They both accept their drinks with a soft thanks and Randy tells his ex that they aren't ready to order food. After she leaves with a muttered comment that Randy can't decipher, Randy turns to Trish. "I..." He trails off, unsure of how to say anything that would make any sense.

Trish grins. "Very nice kiss. Better than nice, really." She reaches out and takes his hand. "So, I think that this should be our first real date."

"I think that's a brilliant idea."

"I'm glad you asked me to be your girlfriend."

"I'm glad you agreed." Randy smiles and then grabs the menus, handing one over. "We should decide what to order."

Trish nods. "Let's get some dinner, then we can go for a walk through the park and get to know each other better."

"I like the way you think, Trish." Randy grins and they move through the rest of their date flawlessly. Randy walks her to her car and he knows, deep inside, he's found the woman of his dreams and possibly his soulmate. He can't wait to introduce her to his daughter and he hopes they get along as well as he thinks they will. Whatever happens, he's very glad he walked over to Trish tonight and asked her to be his pretend girlfriend.

_end_


End file.
